Love Is Never To Far Away
by RainbowAbstract
Summary: Nile returns home after the World Championships only to be faced by his demented father. NilexOC


**This story includes 5 of my OC's, See profile for details.**

**Main Characters:**

**Seth (Nile's Brother) Ryver (Nile's Brother) Seshat (Nile's Sister) Nile Atum (Nile's Brother) Mizuki Tategami (Kyoya's Sister) **

**...and maybe others, i'm still not sure yet.**

* * *

The sun was beating down on the small village that lay beside the river Nile. A cool breeze swept over the warm sand, causing it to blow in all directions. A small frail figure walked through the desert back to his hometown, he'd gone through alot, first the World Championships and then helping Ginkga and Co take down the Spiral Force.

Nile had just returned home, he'd been dreading going back there since the World Championships ended, he hadn't told his father or siblings where he was going and he didn't want to say goodbye to the friends he'd made.

Nile had a rough childhood, he grew up in Egypt with his mother, father, three brothers and sister. He was the second youngest out of the five. When Nile turned nine he lost his mother to a crocodile, and his father didn't take it well. He started taking his anger out on his children, mostly taking it out on Nile as he was usually the only one home. Nile didn't wear the bandages on his arms and legs for fashion purposes, they were to hide the scars that his father had given him.

He cautiously walked through the door, and was greeted by the one person he didn't want to see, his father.

The reason he didn't tell his father about the World Championships was because he knew that he'd say no. But he'd never thought about what would happen when he got home.

"Well well, look what the cat dragged in, my son Nile," his father said, anger taking over his face.

Nile didn't reply, he didn't want to risk saying the wrong thing to his mental father.

Nile and his father finally made eye contact, both waiting for the other to speak. A small silver object caught Nile's eye. He knew what was coming, if his father was going to do something then he just wanted it over and done with.

As he remembered the World Championships, and the friends he made, a sharp pain pierced his stomach, as he felt the metal slice through his skin.

As the cool metal was drawn away from him he fell to his knee's, gasping for breath while clutching his clothing, trying to find a way to stop the bleeding. The room started to spin as he began to loose consciousness. As he fell to the ground he felt warmth cover his entire body, like someone was helping him.

He opened his eyes half way to try and find out who the person was, his vision was blurred, but he could tell who it was by the colour of their clothing, it was his brother Ryver.

He tilted his head to try and see what was happening around him, but an aching pain took over his body.

Nile could hear a faint siren coming from somewhere in the distance, it got louder and louder until it was so loud that he felt like it was right beside him.

Two strong arms carefully picked him up before putting him onto a soft surface, from what Nile had gathered he guessed that it was some sort of transportable bed.

The siren started again as he felt all sorts of wires being put into him, all he could hear was beeping and a mans voice telling him to hold on as a plastic oxygen mask was put over his face.

Nile had blacked out.

_Nile was lying in the desert, breathing in the sandy air and taking in his surroundings. The sky was a beautiful shade of blue, no clouds to be found. In his left hand he held his beloved bey, the one his father had given to him when he was young before he lost his mind. His father was the one that got him Horuseus and got him into beyblade in the first place, he remembered the words he said as he gave him Horusues._

_his grasp tightened around his bey as he held his knee's up to his chest putting Horuseus in the middle, crying softly._

_The blue sky suddenly turned grey as the sand below him started to skitter. What was happening? A sand storm suddenly appeared out of nowhere dragging Nile into its clutches. He still held onto Horuseus, it was the only thing he had left of his old life._

_He felt a hand grab his free one and it brought him out of the storm, as he was about to thank the person for rescuing him he found that there was nobody there except himself. His attention then turned to the sky, a tan skinned women with blue eyes was visible. It was Nile's mother, she was the one that had helped him out of the storm. That's when he remembered what she used to tell him._

_'Never give up on something you truly believe in' was her exact words, Nile believed in his dad, he didn't want to face the facts that his father hated him. But he knew somewhere deep down that he still cared about him._

_His life before that tragic day was perfect, he had a great bey, he had supporting friends, but mostly he had a wonderful family. He remembered the picnic's they used to have beside the Nile river, dipping their feet into the cold water, they only ever went swimming once and on that day Nile was attacked by a crocodile, but he only suffered from minor injuries. They swore to that day that they'd never go swimming again, so it was a mystery how his mother came into contact with a crocodile and ended up loosing her life to it. It was probably one of those ones that got lost in the village trying to find its way back to the river, that happened way to much for Nile's liking._

But all of that was forgotten when a blinding light took over his dream world, he didn't want it to end though. In his dreams he couldn't be hurt, and there was nothing to worry about.

Nile awoke, his vision was still blurred but the first thing he noticed was that he was no longer at home. He'd tried to say 'where am I' but he couldn't make the words come out.

He squirmed around trying to get into a more comfortable position, he could feel the bandages wrapped around his waist and his stomach while on his upper body he could feel a slight stinging pain. It was probably from the wires that had been stuck into him.

He closed his eyes again, fully aware that there was other people in the room.

Kyoya was sitting in a hospital chair close to the window fiddling with his Leone, Benkei was sitting stuffing his face with the food out of the vending machine, Damoure was staring into space and a female figure was sitting next to the bed flicking through a magazine.

"When do you think he'll wake up?" Benkei said with his mouth full, spitting food everywhere.

"Don't speak with you mouth full, it's bad manners. And soon, he went through something pretty dramatic so just be patient with him," the female voice replied.

They musn't of realised that he was already awake. Nile widened his eyes, his eye sight became slightly clearer as he did so.

"Nile buddy! Your awake!" Benkei shouted after making sure that he swallowed all of the food in his mouth, so that he wouldn't get another lecture.

"Nile, I'm so happy that your awake. We thought that you were a goner when we saw how badly you were hurt," the female voice said.

Nile still couldn't remember who the female voice was, but he figured that once he could speak and see properly again then he'd remember.

His body was now surrounded by warmth, he could feel someone's arms wrapped around his kneck. He would have embraced them back but he had no feeling left in his body.

Nile took a deep breath, breathing in the persons smell. Even the body scent on this person smelt familiar.

"Hey Mizuki, it's time to go. We can come back and see him again tomorrow."

The memories the started to flow back into Nile's mind. Mizuki, that was the name Kyoya's sister. The one he'd had a crush on since the day he met her.

"I don't want to go. Can't I stay and keep him company."

"Well… Ok, but I'll be back to pick you up tomorrow."

"Ok Kyoya, see you tomorrow."

Nile heard the door close, he was now alone with his the one he loved. But the only problem was that he couldn't exactly tell her how he felt and he couldn't even give her a hint.

"How about we go get you some fresh air, you've been cooped up in this room all day."

He nodded, putting all of the energy he had left into it. Mizuki left the room. Five minutes later she came back with a wheel chair.

She took his hand, pulling him off of the sheets.

A voice took over the silence. "Need some help?"

Mizuki turned around to find a tall brunette boy standing in the middle of the doorway. Mizuki nodded, unfamiliar with the tall boy but he must know Nile if he was here to visit him.

The both helped him out of the bed and onto the wheelchair, making sure not to hurt him as they did so.

"Thanks…um…"

"Oh, sorry. I'm Ryver, Nile's brother."

"Nice to meet you Ryver. I'm Mizuki, Kyoya's sister."

"I didn't know Kyoya had a sister…"

"He does, but he doesn't talk a lot about his family."

"That explains it. I better go, see you later Mizuki."

"Bye, and thank you for the help."

Mizuki was now once again alone with Nile. She pushed him out of the doorway and into the great outdoors. She watched as Nile closed his eyes, enjoying the cool air on his face. Mizuki couldn't take her eyes off of him. He was so cute.

Mizuki kept her feelings for Nile hidden, and she seemed really good at it. Then again she was related to Kyoya, so it must be a family thing.

Nile turned to Mizuki, realising that she was staring at him. Mizuki blushed lightly, quickly turning away to hide her burning red cheeks.

Once she got her emotions back in check she faced forward, watching the people rush from one place to another. But what she hadn't realised was that Nile was still watching her. He just couldn't seem to take his eyes off of her.

Her long dark green hair flowed in the light breeze, the turquoise dress she wore flew freely like a thousand butterfly's flying in the beautiful blue sky. The black belt complimented her dress, and the golden buckle was wonderfully hand crafted. She was perfect in every way.

The cool breeze then suddenly turned into a gust of wind, as rain began to fall. Mizuki would've usually ran inside, but as long as she was with the one she loved then she didn't care, even if he may not feel the same way about her.

"We should go back inside, the last thing you need is a cold."

"You're probably right."

Mizuki picked herself up from where the wind had blown her down. She pushed Nile back into the hospital, making her way for the waiting area. She set herself on the chair next to Nile's wheelchair. They sat in silence.

Nile found the silence awkward so decided to break it. "So, what have you and Kyoya been up to since the World Championships ended, even though It's only really been one day."

"Nothing interesting. I'd ask you but…Well…You know what I mean."

They both let out a small laugh. Their eyes made contact as faint smiles crept onto both of their faces. Nile's reached out and gently caressed her cheek. "You know, I've liked you since the first day Kyoya introduced us to each other."

"Really? I like you too."

Before both of them knew it they were embracing each other tightly. Nile's arms were wrapped around Mizuki's waist while Mizuki's arms were wrapped around Nile's kneck. There eyes met again, emerald green to sky blue.

It was then that they both decided to make a move, there lips touched. The kiss quickly became more intense before the lack of oxygen got to them.

There was another silence as the two gasped for air.

"You were supposed to ask a question, but since it doesn't look like your going to I will" Mizuki took a deep breath, hoping that the answer wouldn't be heart breaking, "Would you go out with me?"

"Of course. But how are we going to tell Kyoya?"

"I'll tell him when the time is right, but for now, let's just keep it to ourselves."

* * *

**Rubbish ending, I know but I wanted to get this story finished as soon as I could so I could concentrate on my others, once my other stories are complete I might come back and add to it, it depends when my other stories are completed, but for now it's finished.**

**This story was turned into a OneShot on the 18th of May 2013**


End file.
